Hey! There is a hole in my hat!
by Travis 5412
Summary: The Ryan family uses a knife to put a hole in Bud's hat.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! There is a hole in my hat!

* * *

Ladonna: Hi there. Have your little Brother or Sister who had a hat with a hole in it? Well it happend to my little Brother's hat did. The ones who made that hole is the same family that stole my surfboard once. I hope you will enjoy this story.

* * *

We begin at night when all the Compson's are sleeping. The Ryan family broke in to make a hole in Bud's hat. They just broke in now.

William: I think this is Mud's room.  
Henry: I think your right.

Mr. Ryan took out his knife and made a hole in Bud's hat. They then left that house. Later that morning Bud woke up.

Bud who is as naked as the day he was born. He used the bathroom got in his regular clothes.

Bud: Hey!There is a hole in my hat!

Then his family came in and saw it.

Mrs. Compson: I could try to fix it.  
Bud: Okay Mom.

He is both sad and even a bit angry.

He then decided to talk to Buster and Fern about it. Arthur and Brain are also there.

Buster: I can help with that.  
Fern: Same here.  
Arthur: They can help you.  
Bud: Thank you.  
Brain: Can we see your hat?  
Bud: Sure follow me home please.

They saw the hole in it.

Brain: It looks like it was made by a knife.  
Buster: Your right. Who would do something like that?  
Fern: We will find out.

They then left the Compson house. The investagation has begun. Next chapter will be longer.


	2. The Investagation begins

Hey! There is a hole in my hat! Chapter 2

* * *

The next day the Investagation has begun. We see Ladonna Bud Arthur Brain Buster and Fern. Now we see Muffy Francine and even Binky Barns.

Bud: What kind of knife did this?  
Brain: Just by a Pocket knife. Who ever did that we can solve it to find out.  
Buster: That is right.  
Arthur: Buster here solved the Quarters. When people thought i stole them but it was found out Mrs. Macgrady mixed them in by accident into the bronie mix.  
Francine: And Fern solved a mystery in her house.  
Binky: And they worked together to solve The Binky mystery which was painted by a fake band and not me.  
Bud: Okay lets solve this.

They 1st went to talk to Mrs. Compson. She helped with the mystery. They went in to Bud's bedroom.

Fern: The window is open a bit. I think they went in through here or to sneak back out.  
Brain: Your right.  
Bud: I have not noticed that until just now.  
Buster: That is a clue.

They dusted the finger prints that were not made by any member to the Compson family neither did they belong to any of the kids there. They then went outside. And to talk with there Neighbor's.

Mr. Williams: No i was sleeping. I did not see anyone break in that house.  
Mrs. Williams: I did see shadows. I thought i was just seeing things that were not there.  
Buster: Thank you. He wrote it all down in a little note book writing with a black ink Pen.  
Fern: To the other neighbor's house.

They knocked on the door.

Mr. Cook: May i help you kids?  
Fern: Someone broke in to The Compson house to cut a hole in this here hat. Did you see anything?  
Mr. Cook: No i saw nothing. I heard noise outside. I thought i saw a shadow thou.

They went across the street and knocked on the door.

Marina: Who's there?  
Arthur: Oh hi Marina.  
Marina: Hi Arthur. Prunella are friends are here.  
Bud: Are you Blind?  
Marina: I sure am. I was born this way. I don't mind asking about that. As you can tell i don't cover up my eyes. They are real just they don't let me see.

They talked a bit. They are going over the evidence.

Brain: I think it was a family or a gang. Not just 1 person did this.  
Buster: It could have been the Aliens. At last.  
Brain: I don't think so Buster.  
Buster: Oh man.

Next chapter they talk to more people near by. They will also find the knife that did that.


	3. New leads

Hey! There is a hole in my hat! Chapter 3

* * *

They went to another house near by and knocked on its door.

Mr. Donaldson: May i help you kids?  
Brain: Have you seen anyone sneak into That house over there?  
Mr. Donaldson: Yes i have. I saw people dressed in a all black with ski mask covering there faces. Was anything stolen?  
Bud: No but look what they did to my hat.  
Mr. Donaldson: I hope you find out who it is then call the police.  
Buster: Okay.

They then went over the evidence again. Then they went to the last house near by. They knocked on the door. Only to find out it is Vacant.

Arthur: Look this house is for sale.  
Ladonna: Why it sure is.

Then they went in the Compson house. They went into Bud's Bedroom the scean of the crime.

Bud: Look here come my friend John. Can he help us solve this crime?  
Brain: Why sure.

John knocked on the door and Mrs. Compson let him in.

John: I heard your hat has a hole in it Bud?  
Bud: It is true.

He shown it to him.

John: Can i help you solve this mystery?  
Brain: Why sure.

They all do know Arthur and them.

Bud: What do we do right now?  
Brain: Do you know any family who might do this?  
Bud: Yes the Ryan family.  
Brain: Good that is a lead in the case.

Meanwhile at The Ryan house.

Mr. Ryan: Well we did good. Now lets go rob a gas station.

They all did evil laugh about it. They got in there black clothes with ski mask and Robbed a gas station. Back at The Compson house.

Buster: What does Sherlock Holmes have to say about this Fern?  
Fern: Yes lots about it. We are doing well so far.

It got late so they all went home for the day.


	4. Hole in the Money in the Bank Breifcase

Hey! There is a hole in my hat! Chapter 4

* * *

John: Do any of you seen a hole made by that pocket knife? Have mercy.  
Ladonna: Yes i have in Phildelphia during Money in the Bank.

We go back in a flashback. We see Ladonna and Bud who are Wrestlers.

Teddy Long: Don't forget to get ready for your match.  
Bud: Okay. They are now in there Wrestling attire.

The Match went on. Ladonna won the Money in the bank. It had a hole in it but nothing missing. Bud was out of the Ring for when Ladonna won the match.

Ladonna: I think that knife made that.  
Brain: Well that is another lead in the case.  
Arthur: Yes it is.  
Buster: Do you think we can talk to some WWE Superstars or Diva's?  
Ladonna: Why sure i have there numbers right here.

She made them calls.

Arthur: Do you think any of them saw someone did that?  
Brain: Well we will find out.  
Arthur: That is true.  
Ladonna: 2 Superstars saw a group of people who are not Wrestlers. Those 2 are John Cena and CM Punk.  
Brain: Did anyone who is not a Wrestler seen that group?  
Ladonna: Yes Paul Heyman and Teddy Long.  
Brain: After going over the evidence it was made by the same pocket knife. That knife.  
John: That must be 1 sharp knife then.  
Brain: It is very sharp.

They now beileve it was either The Ryan family or a gang.

Bud: I think it was the Ryan family.  
Brain: Why don't you think it was a gang?  
Bud: If it was a gang stuff would have been stolen.  
Brain: Gangs can do that. Vandal Gang just damage not steals.  
Bud: The Ryan family calls me Mud.  
Ladonna: They call me Donna.  
John: And calla me Jello. After all i am not fat.  
Brain: They sound like Bullies to me.  
Ladonna: They once stole my surfboard.  
Brain: Make There both bullies and thief's. Do you think they would vanalise stuff?  
Bud: I think they would.  
Ladonna: Same here.  
John: And same here.

They went over the evidence again. Next chapter that investagation goes on.


	5. It was The Ryan family

Hey! There is a hole in my hat!

* * *

The Next Day they conitiued the investagation.

Mrs. Compson: I can't sew your hat back together. I need a patch it up. 1st i need the material.  
Bud: Okay Mom.

5 minutes later they had Breakfast. Then after that Arthur and them came over to the investagation for the 3rd day.

John: Can your Mom fix your hat?  
Bud: No she can't. She needs material to patch it to fix it.  
John: I have A Red cowboy hat that no longer fits me.  
Brain: Lets solve the mystery before you do that.

They now know that no Gang did that.

Buster: I told you it was no Gang.  
Brain: You were right Buster.

They went to talk more with The Neighbor's. After that they met at Brain Mom's Ice Cream Shop to talk about the case.

Fern: Which group of people can do that again?  
Bud: The Ryan family.  
Arthur: I agree with you Bud.

The went next door to another family that knows The Ryan family.

They are now talking to people who knows The Ryan family.

Mr. Mcgee: Yes they are known to make holes in stuff using knifes.  
Buster: Thank you.  
Brain: I think it was that family now.

They went to another family that also knows the Ryan family. After that they went over the evidence again.

Ladonna: It seems the evidence points to that family.  
Brain: It sure seems that way to me.

They went to talk with the Police about it.

Police Chief: After going over this stuff we beileve it was The Ryan family. 1 day you 2 can become a real Dective's 1 day.

They aressted that family who confesed to the crime. John fixed Bud's hat. John said Okay i fixed it for you. Bud Said Thank you John. The End.


End file.
